date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Tohka Yatogami
is one of the main female characters of the Date A Live series. She is also the first Spirit saved by Shido. Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequake incidents. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third meeting in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST, who are out to kill her. It was during this time after their date got interrupted by the AST that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers had been sealed, Tohka's mental state was still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to handle. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Appearance Tohka is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83. Upon her arrival on Earth, Tohka wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, Tohka adopts the female uniform of the said school. This apparel consists of a black, long-sleeved top (winter), or a white, short-sleeved top (summer), together with a blue skirt, and a pair of long, black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. In her Inverse Form, Tohka's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, and emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans due to her being constantly attacked by the AST before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after Shido sealed her powers, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Because Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she is being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a reasonable sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had a difficulty of understanding the concept of love, not realizing what her feelings for Shido were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a decent level of sensibility and common sense towards the battle, which arguably is the only thing of which she has any real memories. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to analyze Origami's new powers quickly and came up with the best way for her to counter them. This expertise could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless severely angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him. These emotions stand as an adamant remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. History Background When the First Spirit divided her powers between ten Qlipha Crystals, which would later be purified into Sephira Crystals, something went wrong with the crystal containing and : It developed an ego. This resulted in the birth of Tohka. This is also why she is the only spirit who didn't have name until Shido gave her one. Out of all the Sprits, Tohka has had the least contact with society; only ever appearing in the world through spacequakes. Because of this, whenever she appeared in the world, the AST would ambush her. Because of this and her lack of knowledge about society, Tohka eventually came to believe that all of humanity was out to kill her and that she couldn't trust anyone. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-17 ***Date A Live Encore 1-7 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 2, 4, 9 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Spirit Form Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka manifesting with Sandalphon Date 01.jpg Date 02.jpg Anime02.jpg wiki 1.jpg|Tohka creating an energy ball DAL v1 14.png|Halvanhelev (Light Novel) Tohka unleashes her angel.jpg|Halvanhelev (Anime) DAL v10 c02.jpg サンダルフォン玉座_設定参考.jpg|Throne of Annihilation Dark Tohka 4.png|Tohka Inverse Form using Nahemah Tohka Dark.png|Paverschlev Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., "Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ）, Saigo no Ken, lit., "Sword of the End") Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine. Depending on how Tohka uses it, the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; , a massive single-edged zanbatō-like sword that drastically increases her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power. At first, this happened when her mental condition became unstable, however, Tohka eventually learns to take back about a fraction of her original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Tohka was able to take back the entirety of her powers, though she has not done this anymore since then, implying that she still cannot take back all her powers at will. Even when without her spirit mana, Tohka has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is her incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by spirit mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School girls' record during a physical examination while she was in fact trying her best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if she is in danger, which was shown when she was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming her, was watching her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen, she could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that she could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which she can use to easily locate or identify someone. Inverse Form Demon King: Nahemah (暴虐公 (ナヘマー), Bougyakukou, lit., "Tyrant Ruler") Weapon: '''Single-edged sword '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") '''Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are similar to her Spirit form, but darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater than in her spirit form, but at the cost of lowering her defensive powers as a trade-off. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point-blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a broadsword, instead of being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power due to being sealed to protect the other sealed Spirits against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Full Form Angel: Shekinah (滅殺皇 (シェキナー), Messatsuou, lit., "Emperor of Annihilation") Weapon: 'Broadsword 'Astral Dress: Adonai Melek Ensufall (神威霊装・十番 「万」（アドナイ・メレク・エンスフォール）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban Man, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10 Full") During the movie, Date A Live: Mayuri Judgement, Tohka temporarily gains the spirit mana of all the spirits Shido had sealed up until that point. While in this state, she gains a new Astral Dress that is a fusion of both her own and those of the other spirits. Additionally, she also gains a new Angel called Shekinah, which, like her own Angel Sandalphon, is a broadsword. She also maintains her ability to summon Sandalphon, allowing her to dual-wield both Angels at once. Quotes Tohka's quotes *''"Why...? Is it not obvious?—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 *''"It's the truth. There's nothing I can do about it. —I don't know how long ago it was, but I was suddenly born there. That's that. My memories are distorted and vague. I have no idea about things such as what kind of being I am."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 3 *''"Every time... I come to this world, I'm destroying part of something this wonderful."'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"...Is it really okay, for me to live?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 *''"…………Aah, I see. That's right. How did I forget something like this. —The person who saved me, was this kind of man"'' Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 5 *''"Stop! Stop! Please Stop…..! Not that----not Shido….! I don't care what happens to me! I will do anything! I will listen to anything! That's why……….that's why, don't take Shido away from me…….!!" Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 *"Tobiichi Origami. I hate you. Now, before and it will not change.------but, the Hate I have now is most likely different from the old hate I had. So------I will come with the intentions to Kill you-----Don’t die, Origami”'' Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 3 *''“Shido saved me. You taught me about the beauty of this world. Shido was the one that made my world----then it’s my turn now to help Shido.”'' Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 10 *''“I understand…………but don’t understand. Why would I feel this way? Even though I have to hurry up and save Shido now, these hindering thoughts won’t leave my head”'' Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 4 *''"— Ah, I see...This feeling is love."'' Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Inverse Tohka's Quotes *''“Found you, wench. …...Un? Along with other strange people. Towards Spirits——Hmph, the man from that time. Perfect, just burn into ashes together.”'' Light Novel Volume 15, Chapter 8 Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Demon King Nahemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. **Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10. **Also, the kanji of Tohka's surname "Yatogami (夜刀神)" can be translated as "Night Sword of God". *Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as "Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." *Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. *Tohka's Astral Dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. **Although, according to the Sephiroth, the name of her Astral Dress should actually be Adonai ha-Aretz, meaning "Lord of the Earth". *According to the afterword of Volume 7, Tohka's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she is trying to be nice and hide her identity, she will behave more modest to mask her true nature. *Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, but when she is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, which is the exact same as Origami's levels in both normal and inverse forms. *Before growing more attached to Shido, she calls him with his name in Katakana (シドー), which is a more informal way of saying Shido's name. *Tohka once made Shido promise to never kiss any other girl besides her, unaware it's the only way he can save other Spirits. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which she won at a game center with Shido; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, she has this same kind of pillow inside her room. *In the Date A Origami manga, Tohka has a robot version of herself that is even less intelligent than the real Tohka is. *In the light novel and manga, Tohka learned the meaning of date before her first date with Shido, while in the anime, she learned about it after her first date with Shido. *In the Light Novel and Manga, Tohka adopts the school uniform from a nearby student. In the anime, she adopted it from a picture of Origami that Shido had. *In both light novel and anime, Tohka is shown to have a surprisingly good singing voice. **Coincidentally, Tohka's real life voice actress, Marina Inoue, is, in addition to her voice work, also known to be a singer. *According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Tohka's intelligence level increases when she assumes her Spirit form and is currently unknown at which number it will stop increasing. *Whenever Tohka calls out Shido's name, it is written in katakana (シドー) rather than kanji (士道). References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr